dioses y monstruos
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: Una chica con una vida poco estable conocerá al mejor amigo de su novio. él gusta de ella y ella... ¿ella permitirá que entre a su vida? Bertholdt x Historia x Reiner (AU) (OoC)


Hola, he vuelto con una historia un poco inusual para mi... xD realmente la escribí para Laura Gabriela, ella propuso y yo hice el trabajo (Sucio) xD

ajaja bien, cabe aclarar que esto era inicialmente para un One-Shot y se me alargó. por eso lo seccioné y por eso las cosas suceden tan rápido. xD

y nada. disfruten.

* * *

 _En la tierra de los dioses y los monstruos,_  
 _yo era un ángel,_  
 _viviendo en el jardín del mal._  
 _Jodida, asustada,_  
 _haciendo cualquier cosa que necesitaba,_  
 _brillando como un faro ardiente._

 _. ._

Diez con treinta de la noche, la rubia finalizaba su presentación con una última canción y preferida de los espectadores. Historia, quien era conocida por su seudónimo artístico: _Christa_ , es una chica del común que trabaja en un PUB al estilo country, ella no había encontrado un empleo mejor que ir a cantar vestida de sexy vaquerita con un "vestido" que llegaba a unos 20 centímetros sobre la rodilla, botas altas y un sombrero de cuero, además de ser mesera, no le iba tan mal. Tenía buenas recompensas por su bonita voz, sin mencionar la belleza de su físico.

Once menos 15 minutos, Historia ya estaba lista para salir del lugar, a fuera estaba esperándola su novio en el auto. Bertholdt, un chico que parecía común, pero era todo lo contrario a ella. Buena familia, iba a la universidad; de hecho, se había mudado a esa ciudad para poder estudiar lo que quería, fue ahí donde conoció a Historia y no dudó en conquistarla, lo logró a pesar de que no es tan bueno hablando con las chicas y menos manejando algunas situaciones. Tuvo mucha suerte.

Un _hola cielo_ , un beso y un _¿Cómo te fue?_ fueron las palabras que intercambiaron. Historia se sentó al lado de su novio. Soltó las dos coletas que se hacia para su look artístico, se acomodó en el asiento y cerro los ojos, soltando un suspiro que revelaba su agotamiento. Bertholdt le tomo la mano.

—¿Te apetece comer algo o te llevo a casa? — le preguntó él

— llévame contigo, no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa. — dijo sin abrir los ojos. Era normal que no quisiera ir a su casa, vivía con su madre, pero esta no lo parecía, nunca lo pareció; si alguien la crio y la vio crecer, esos fueron sus abuelos. Su vida no era una que alguien quisiera tener, convivía con una madre irresponsable que solo se comunicaba con gritos olor a vodka. Su padre, un hombre adinerado y además casado, jamás la reconoció públicamente como su hija debido a que ella había sido producto de una relación fuera de su matrimonio. Solo la tenía en cuenta para el seguro de vida, pero ella ignoraba el hecho de que el dichoso seguro de vida era por si coincidentemente le ocurría _algo malo_ debido a que tenia el apellido de un hombre importante.

Historia no iba a la universidad, a penas pudo terminar la preparatoria y de ahí se valió por si misma trabajando para no morirse de hambre, eso decía ella cuando quería bromear.

Cuando al fin llegaron al apartamento del muchacho, se ataviaron de ropa cómoda para descansar, comieron unas galletas con té frio y finalmente se metieron juntos a la cama.

—Necesito mis vacaciones —dijo con pesadez la rubia. Bertholdt la abrazó y la besó desde el cuello hasta los labios.

—Solo faltan unas semanas, —dijo él —luego saldremos juntos de esta ciudad.

Ella le sonrió y le correspondió los besos que pocos minutos después se volvieron más intensos, pero que no fueron más allá pues el tono de notificaciones del celular de Bertholdt interrumpió.

"1 mensaje de Reiner" pudo leer en la pantalla de su teléfono, por su puesto lo abrió para saber que había escrito su amigo de toda la vida.

Reiner: ¡Berth! Mañana te caigo, viajare a tu ciudad esta noche, mi asesor de tesis aceptó mi adelanto, ya soy libre y necesito celebrarlo con alguien.

el pelinegro se sorprendió y al tiempo se sintió feliz de volverlo a ver, después de 2 años de haber dejado la ciudad de Mare.

Bertholdt: genial, llámame para recogerte.

Reiner: no es necesario, tu madre ya me dijo dónde vivías. :D see ya!

Bertholdt sonrió, no le sorprendía que su madre le haya dicho con pelos y señales donde vivía él, para esa mujer, Reiner era otro hijo más.

—Mi mejor amigo vendrá mañana – le comentó a su novia.

—Qué bueno. Al fin conoceré al dichoso Reiner. — dijo volviendo a besar a su chico, él correspondió y ambos se sumieron en un prolongado intercambio de besos que termino en algo más íntimo.

. .

Nueve y veinte de la mañana, Historia al fin se desprendió del sueño, su novio no estaba a su lado, al parecer estaba en el baño, alcanzó a oír la ducha en función. Se levanto envuelta en sabanas y se coló en la ducha con Bertholdt con la excusa de hacer buenas acciones por el medio ambiente. Al salir, se vistieron y fueron a tomar el desayuno, en medio de eso el teléfono sonó, al otro lado de la línea el portero avisaba la llegada de un tal Reiner Braun.

—Por supuesto, déjalo pasar. —ordenó Bertholdt a la bocina. Pasaron menos de 3 minutos y a la puerta ya se anunciaba el rubio.

—¡Berth amigo! Cuanto has crecido —saludó Reiner abrazándolo y al tiempo tonteándole.

El oji-verde rio —vamos pasa. —lo invitó a su apartamento y le guio hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Historia.

—Reiner ella es Historia, m-mi novia —dijo señalándola con evidente sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Un placer Historia, soy Reiner. —Le tendió la mano

— Mucho gusto Reiner — Ambos se dieron la mano y se sonrieron amistosamente. Bertholdt hizo un ademán a Reiner para que lo siguiera a la habitación que tenia de sobra, una que normalmente usaba su madre cuando lo visitaba.

—Qué bonita es tu novia Berth. — Reiner soltó su maleta sobre la cama.

—Gracias —respondió tímido.

—Y tiene una nariz bonita…

Bertholdt clavó una mirada no tan amable sobre Reiner, y éste rápidamente cambio de tema.

— Ya solo me queda arreglar algunos detalles de mi tesis y el siguiente semestre podré graduarme. — contó muy animado, aunque no tenía una familia adinerada como la de Bertholdt; consiguió entrar a una universidad económica para estudiar una ingeniería. Contrario a su amigo que después de un par de años de salir del colegio, se decidió por medicina veterinaria en una universidad con acreditación de alta calidad, por no decir que de niños ricos. Todo gracias a la herencia que había dejado su fallecido padre.

— Me alegro mucho por ti Reiner — sonrió — e imagino que querrás ir a hartarte de alcohol con esa excusa

— Me conoces tan bien. — Reiner palmoteo la espalda del muchacho. — iremos tú, yo, tu novia, y si ella quiere puede llevar amigas. — levantó las cejas repetidas veces.

— ¿Amigas? — Historia ingresó a la habitación y se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta — solo tengo una amiga soltera. Y claro que podría acompañarnos.

— Perfecto, usaré mis dotes de conquista en esta ciudad. — dijo el rubio peinándose el cabello hacia atrás supurando orgullo. E Historia rio. — si...seguro. —dijo ella. Cuando la chica se retiró del lugar, Reiner miró a Bertholdt y levantó los hombros confundido. Bertholdt se rascó la nuca. —su amiga es lesbiana. —confesó.

—Oh..., es bueno saber eso...

Ambos muchachos fueron a la cocina nuevamente para continuar platicando, Reiner preguntó a Bertholdt sobre su vida en otra ciudad y todo lo relacionado con la universidad y su carrera.

—Berth, ya me voy. Iré a mi casa por ropa limpia y luego al PUB —dijo Historia acercándose para darle un beso fugaz.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve?

— No hace falta, además es bueno que atiendas a tu nuevo invitado. — ella dirigió la mirada a Reiner. —Me voy ya o se me hará tarde, adiós Reiner fue un placer. Adiós Bertholdt— se despidió ella y literalmente salió volando por la puerta.

Reiner apenas agitó su mano, no alcanzó a decirle algo a la chica.

— Reiner, ¿cómo están todos en Mare? — El pelinegro volvió a la conversación.

El rubio espabiló —E-están muy bien, quiero decir, Zeke y Pieck enamorados como siempre, Porko al fin se va a graduar del colegio. — Bertholdt asentía a medida que Reiner hablaba. — y Marcel también optó por estudiar ingeniería, pero no cívica como yo, Ingeniería de petróleo.

—Genial, me alegro por todos ellos — él bajó la mirada —¿Y.…y Annie?

— Oh, Annie. Ella está muy bien. Está trabajando para poder ir a la universidad. — contó el oji-ámbar.

Bertholdt soltó un suspiro —eso está muy bien. Debe estar mucho mejor sin mí.

— Bueno, se ha puesto más linda. — continuó Reiner. —bien dicen que las exnovias se ponen más lindas cuando las dejas —río y Bertholdt se sonrojó.

— ella siempre ha sido bonita — agregó el pelinegro.

Diez con veinte en la mañana, eso alcanzo a leer en su reloj de pared. — ¡vaya! — se levantó sobresaltado —Reiner, ¿podrías sobrevivir sin mi hasta las tres? — cuestionó alistando su maleta.

—¿Porqué? ¿A dónde vas?

— Debo hacer unas pruebas finales en la universidad, ya son mis últimos días, no me demoraré. Estaré aquí a las tres y pico.

A Reiner no le importaba, mientras hubiera algo en la nevera que fuera comestible, el mundo podía hacer implosión sobre sí mismo. — claro.

Bertholdt le indicó a Reiner que podía pedir un domicilio en caso de no querer cocinar. Antes de salir se quedó pensativo y entre su maleta busco una tarjetita.

— aquí trabaja Historia —Bertholdt le entregó el cartón a su amigo. — si quieres puedes ir a verla. Canta muy bonito. Además, sirven buenos tragos.

— ¡Eso me gusta! Tu si me conoces. — el rubio agitó la tarjetita con emoción. — Gracias amigo, mucho éxito y anda por la sombra.

. .

Después de que su amigo saliera, Reiner aprovechó para dormir un poco en la habitación de invitados, no sin antes darse un bocado con un croissant que había quedado en la alacena. Pasaron dos horas y un poco más hasta que despertó sintiendo que sus energías estaban renovadas; el reloj esta vez marcaba las Doce y cuarenta del medio día, perfecto para empezar a buscar algo de comer. Pidió a domicilio un sándwich de ajo en combo con soda y papas fritas. claro que fue quien pagó su pedido, le parecía demasiado que todo fuera por cuenta de Bertholdt. Y como todo chico _saludable_ ese almuerzo desapareció en menos de lo que podría deletrear correctamente el nombre de su mejor amigo. Poco después quiso ver que había de bueno en la T.V., se desparramó en el sillón y cambio canales por un buen rato; qué maravilla de televisor tenía Bertholdt, pero que programación tan cutre, pensó él. dejó un canal de deportes donde se repetía el juego de dos equipos de fútbol bastante reconocidos a nivel internacional. A él no le gustaba mucho el fútbol, así que era fácil de que se aburriera, prefería el básquet. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y ahí mismo recordó a Historia. Pensó en lo bonita que era, y alcanzó a envidiar a Bertholdt.

— Sí que tienes afinidad con los rubios Berth — rio porque ahí estaba incluido él. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la tarjetita que Bertholdt le había entregado. _Country PUB_ , decía la tarjeta, apagó el televisor, fue hasta el comedor para tomar su chaqueta que había dejado sobre una de las sillas y salió del apartamento, mientras bajaba en el ascensor, con su celular pidió un taxi; no sabía cómo llegar, pero seguramente el conductor le ayudaría y así fue. Se tomaron unos cuarenta minutos para encontrar el lugar, pagó, salió del auto y entro muy curioso al establecimiento.

Chiflo al ver lo elegante que se veía todo, busco con la mirada donde sentarse y halló un lugar cerca a la tarima, pero aun no estaba funcionando, pensó que seguramente la novia de Bertholdt cantaría más tarde, no le importaba esperar.

—déjame lo atiendo a él y voy para allá Sasha.

La muchacha se acercó a Reiner, él estaba mirando la carta y ella no lo detalló con la vista, solo hizo su presentación como correspondía, con papel y bolígrafo en mano para tomar el pedido.

—bienvenido a country PUB, ¿qué te puedo ofrecer? — Reiner levanto su rostro con sorpresa, pero al reconocerla sonrió. —¡Vaya que bonito vestido llevas Historia! —Y ella tomo una postura un poco alterada, miró a ambos lados y se acercó lo suficiente a él para decirle algo al oído.  
— Aquí todos me conocen como Christa.

—¡Ooh! — captó rápidamente el mensaje —Muy bien Christa, ¿podrías traerme una cerveza?

—¿Alguna marca en especial? — preguntó

—No soy exigente con eso, así que no importa. — Ella asintió y fue directamente a traer la bebida, olvidando que debía ir a otras mesas a tomar pedido.

Mientras Reiner esperaba, su celular anunció nuevos mensajes de Bertholdt,

Bertholdt: ¡Hola Reiner! ¿cómo estás? Amigo creo que no llegaré a las 3, esto se alargó.

Reiner: Qué mal. ¿Qué pasó?

Bertholdt: La prueba es oral e individual, se supone que cada uno tiene 15 minutos para entrar y hacer su prueba, pero la docente se está tomando mas tiempo de lo debido.

Reiner: Ouch Bertholdt, de haber sabido no te hubieras ido tan temprano. xD

Bertholdt: Lo sé… Somos 40 y soy de los últimos¡!¡! lamento que tengas que pasar solo hoy. Lo compensaré, lo prometo. :D

Reiner: Tranquilo bro, vine a beber un poco en la casa publica donde trabaja tu novia.

Bertholdt: Me parece bien, salúdala de mi parte.

Bertholdt: Por cierto, Reiner, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Reiner: Claro, dime.

Bertholdt: Hoy Historia sale temprano, ¿podrías acompañarla a su casa? …

Bertholdt: No me gusta que ande sola, y menos vestida así. Jeje…

Reiner: Claro, no hay lio.

Bertholdt: THX!

—Hola Reiner, lamento la tardanza —dijo Historia con un tono nervioso, dejó la jarra genk sobre la mesa —te traje una Heineken.

—Muchas gracias linda — Reiner le lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa bastante coqueta. La rubia rodó los ojos bastante apenada.

—¿no es muy temprano para beber? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bertholdt me dijo que viniera. Digo, para no aburrirme en su apartamento

Antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, Sasha hizo su aparición y la tomo del brazo.

—¡Hola! Oh, creo que a nuestra querida Christa se le olvidó —resaltó la última palabra, abriendo aún más sus parpados. —que no debemos hablar con los clientes cuando hay agite.

—L-lo siento Sa…

—Es culpa mía, yo la estaba distrayendo. —Intervino Reiner.

Sasha alzó una ceja y los miro a ambos, luego le regalo una sonrisa amable al muchacho. — Te la robo entonces, hay mucho que hacer. Disfruta tu cerveza. —Se llevó con ella a Historia. la última miro hacia atrás y vio como Reiner le hacia un guiño, no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿andas de conquista o qué? —la reprendió Sasha mientras ponía en la bandeja de Historia copas vacías.

—¡No, como crees! —negó sonriente la rubia.

—Entonces preséntamelo, porque está bueno. —dijo con malicia Sasha.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sasha? Tu tienes a Connie —la codeó.

—Es broma — rio —Pero tiene lo suyo. —ambas chicas llevaron sus bandejas hasta la barra y tomaron los vasos llenos que debían llevar —mesa seis y mesa catorce — indicó Jean a Sasha y a Historia respectivamente, Jean era el Barman auxiliar.

—Es el mejor amigo de Bertholdt.

—Ouch, Prohibido.

—Sean amigos o no, de todas maneras, está prohibido —obvió Historia.

—¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que te gusta.

—Sasha…

La castaña le sacó la lengua y tomo rumbo hacia la mesa que le correspondía, Historia hizo lo mismo, dejo los vasos y volvió a la barra.

—His…Christa —le llamó una voz conocida. Era Ymir. La rubia volteo —¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Es muy difícil llamarte por ese nombre— chasqueó la lengua. — Ven, sí que te necesito. —Ymir la guio hasta la zona para empleados. —ahí están los manteles del mes navideño, adivina a quien le toca este año lavarlos.

Historia soltó una carcajada —Claro, como me voy de vacaciones, tienen que sacarme todo el jugo lo antes posible. — pronto borró su sonrisa y pasó a tener un rostro torcido.

—Cielo, son ordenes del jefe, además no puedo estar todo el tiempo dando la cara por ti. Si no quieres habla con Erwin y ya.

Historia suspiró, no era tan fácil deshacerse de una tarea designada por el jefe, mucho menos si era la consentida del lugar; y si quería mantenerse como tal, tenía que parecer lambiscona.

—Te odio Ymir — hizo un puchero.

—Yo te amo —le haló una mejilla—ahora vuelve al trabajo.

La rubia decidió volver a su quehacer, no quería ni pensar en como lavar esos manteles que llevaban guardados hace un año y menos con qué pringue tendría que lidiar. Lo mas probable es que los echaría todos a la lavadora, un montón de jabón, otro de suavizante y listo. No podía darse el lujo de llevarlos la tintorería, se saldría un ojo de la cara, y aunque el jefe Erwin reconociera monetariamente su ayuda, a él no le gustaría ver una factura de tantos pesos por unos manteles. Volvió a la barra, tomó de nuevo su bandeja y miro alrededor para identificar que mesa debería recoger, mientras examinaba, su mirada se topó con Reiner, el joven estaba chateando y se dio cuenta que su jarra ya estaba por terminarse.

—Hola Reiner, ¿te traigo otra? — él volteo a ver su jarra y aunque quedaba cerveza para 2 sorbos, se la bebió rápido y le entrego el cristal a la chica. —Por favor.

Historia se giró para ir camino a la barra, Reiner la llamó. Ella giro creyendo que el pediría otra cosa.

— Tengo entendido que tu cantas. ¿lo harás hoy?

Historia pestañeo varias veces debido a la pregunta. —Si...— miró su reloj de pulso — en 2 horas hago mi primera presentación y una antes de las ocho, justo antes de salir.

— ¡Genial! Entonces te esperaré

— ¿quieres esperar dos horas para verme cantar? — dijo con una risilla.

—De hecho, esperaré a que salgas, te acompañaré a tu casa — respondió Reiner.

— ¿V-vas a quedarte todo el día aquí? — pero el rubio solo encogió los hombros. —¿Por qué no?

—Espero que no tenga que cargarte ebrio — la rubia frunció el ceño.

—¿lo harías?

Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él la había hecho sonreír, prefirió irse y no contestar, no quería que Sasha la pillara cerca del muchacho o la tendría encima el resto del día haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. Y Reiner, bueno Reiner se embelesaba cada vez que la veía irse, no podía evitar fijarse en el bonito movimiento de caderas que hacían cuando caminaba.

Durante esas dos horas que él esperó, la rubia iba y venía; aparte de hacer su trabajo, que era atender, también quería asegurarse de que el muchacho no se aburría, entablaban pequeñas charlas, algunas veces sobre detalles de sus vidas y otras sobre la ciudad.

—¿Y ese tipo porque no se ha ido? ¿va echar raíces en la mesa o qué? —Comentó Sasha recostada sobre la barra, aprovechando que había bajado el agite de clientes.

—Déjalo, está consumiendo, y mientras consuma puede quedarse lo que quiera. —regañó Historia.

—No se ha largado porque quiere ver a Historia cantar —se metió la pecosa.

—¡Christa! —dijo entre dientes la rubia. Ymir torció los ojos y siguió hablando —Me ha preguntado dos veces cuando te presentaras, también le pregunto si va pedir algo más y me dice que no, pero cuando vas tú ¡Chris-ta! te veo volver a él con la bandeja llena. Le gustas.

—Claro que no, es el mejor amigo de Bertholdt.

—Entonces a ti te gusta — Dijo Sasha.

—¡NO! Es amigo de Bertholdt. —Puntualizó Historia

—¡Ay por favor Chris! Solo ese idiota se queda ahí sentado dejando que se le borre la raya del culo esperando a verte, no te hagas la santurrona, sobre ti han pasado ejércitos, por uno más no se va acabar el mundo. —al oír aquello, Historia abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba indignada. — ¡Cinco no son un ejército!

— Seis tampoco, y corrijo, sobre ti quieren pasar ejércitos, incluida Ymir. —Sasha se carcajeó dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

—Qué barbaridad —Ymir rodó los ojos. Todas tres se quedaron en silencio observando al rubio que en ese momento hablaba por celular.

— A ver, a ver, mocosas. Esto no es una esquina para putear. —las espantó Levi con la escoba. —vayan a trabajar.

—Hey, cálmate. Solo nos estábamos dando una pausa activa. —protestó Ymir mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Eso lo pueden hacer luego de cagar o mear. —dijo Levi con la seriedad que lo representaba, barriendo el lugar donde hace unos segundos estaban paradas las muchachas. — Y tu Christa, ve alistándote, ya es hora de que aparezcas en escena. La mencionada asintió y corrió a los vestidores.

—Puto enano de mierda. —gruño por lo bajo Ymir. Ella y Sasha se fugaron y se perdieron entre la gente.

Cuatro y cinco minutos, Historia frente al espejo, se ponía un poco de rubor y brillo labial, algo muy tenue puesto que, si se cargaba de maquillaje el calor de las luces podrían transformarla mágicamente en The Joker. Sí, el villano de Batman. Se acomodó su sombrero vaquero y se quitó el delantal. Como siempre, hizo ejercicios de calentamiento para sus cuerdas vocales. Hecho. Salió y vio que en la tarima estaba Connie haciendo la apertura.

—Rómpete una pierna —Dijo Reiner apareciendo tras ella. Historia dio un brinco. —¿Que me qué?

—Es una manera de decir, buena suerte.

Ella se quedó mirándolo raro — ¿Gracias…?

—Supongo que solo se oye bien en mi ciudad.

En ese momento Connie llego a la parte donde anunciaba la entrada de la artista.

— Disfruta el show. — Él asintió justo cuando ella lo abandonó para subir a la tarima y ser recibida por los aplausos de los clientes espectadores, mayormente de los mas frecuentes. Empezó cantando una canción suave, aquellos bebedores que estaban habían llegado en grupo, se abrazaban y tarareaban la canción moviéndose de un lado a otro, la siguiente canción era más movida, y la siguiente, y la siguiente aún más, tanto así que la gente golpeaba sus pies contra el suelo al ritmo de la música o sus manos contra la mesa, y otros chocaban sus jarras de cerveza, cantando a todo dar las letras de amores fallidos, amores traicioneros y corridos.

La presentación de Historia iba fenomenal, siempre lo era. Pero ella no se sentía igual que siempre, ese día era diferente, la hacia sentir extraña el único espectador del que realmente estaba enterada que quería verla, o sea si, muchos quieran y amaban verla cantar, pero no es que se lo dijeran a diario y menos la esperaban por horas para ello.

Su presentación normalmente duraba entre veinte a treinta minutos, cuando finalizó, volvió a los vestidores, se despojó de su sombreo y se puso su gabán marrón para salir a tomarse sus quince minutos de receso. Salió por la puerta principal y se sentó en uno de los escalones que daba a la calle. Prendió un cigarro con el ultimo fosforo que le quedaba en la cajita.

—Lo hiciste muy bien — de nuevo esa voz. Ella volteo a verlo, el bajaba con las manos en los bolsillos y se instaló cerca de ella.

—¿Bertholdt te dijo que me cuidaras? —preguntó soltando una nube de humo

—No, solo me pidió que te acompañara a casa. — Ella le sonrió por quinta vez, no. Séptima vez, no. Ya no sabía cuántas veces le había sonreído al mismo tipo. —¿se te ofrece? —sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, él aceptó y lo tomó. Lo puso entre sus labios y buscó entre sus bolsillos su encendedor; al parecer lo había dejado. —¿Tienes lumbre?

—Lo siento, usé el ultimo fosforo, tendrás que pedir adentro. —Historia señalo el PUB con su dedo pulgar, él se movió de su lugar, pero no fue precisamente para ir por fuego, se paró frente a ella y con dos de sus dedos estabilizó el cigarrillo de su boca, con la otra mano sostuvo el mentón de la rubia, haciendo que los extremos de ambos cigarrillos se unieran. Reiner aspiro lentamente hasta que su cigarro prendió. Inmóvil lo vio volver a sentarse en el escalón al lado de ella.

—¿Cuánto llevas con Bertholdt?

—Y-yo… —tragó saliva —O-oficialmente, ll-llevamos 4 meses…

— Es bastante — le dijo él soltando una bocanada de humo. Ella solo asintió.

— ¡Historia! ¿porque no me dijiste que saldrías, me quede idiota esperándote. — salió Sasha por la misma puerta que usó su compañera. Bajó las escaleras por el espacio que quedaba entre Reiner e Historia.

— ¿Entonces y tú eres el mejor amigo de Ber-ti-to?

— Así es, mucho gusto. Reiner. — le tendió la mano y ella correspondió el saludo. —Sasha.

— Supongo que hablaran de sus cosas de chicas — dijo levantándose. — así que iré adentro. Un placer conocerte Sasha.

Cuando desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, Sasha tomo una postura desafiante y miro a su rubia compañera directamente a los ojos.

— ¿lo besaste, no es así? ¡Los vi!

— ¡No, tonta! Solo prendía su cigarrillo. — Sasha tomó el lugar donde había estado Reiner y saco una donut que venía empacada en un plástico con marca de supermercado. Seguramente la había comprado antes de llegar al trabajo.

— ¿De dónde es ese idiota? —habló con la boca llena.

Historia fijo la mirada al frente y respondió — vino de Mare, esa ciudad que queda como a 20 horas de aquí. —se quedaron un rato en silencio, Sasha porque se estaba terminando de comer su donut e Historia su cigarrillo.

—llegó hoy, se quedará con Bertholdt.

— Tiene más presencia que tu noviecito.

Ambas se rieron.

—Eres una maldita Sasha. Bertholdt es un buen chico. — la rubia apagó la colilla contra el cemento del escalón. —a comparación de todos los idiotas con los que me he metido.

— Eso es verdad —admitió la castaña. —es tan ingenuo que no se daría cuenta si te acuestas con su mejor amigo.

La rubia soltó un suspiro pesado. —Eso nunca pasará —echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulso y se levantó. —Vamos, el tiempo se pasa volando.

— En la mente de él ya pasó. —murmuró Sasha.

—¿El que?

—Nada, nada.

Ambas volvieron a su quehacer, y antes de que Historia volviera a cantar por última vez, hizo lo mismo que hace rato, estar pendiente de atender a Reiner, a pesar de que el mismo fue hasta la barra a hacerle conversa a Jean, y a todo el que se le pasaba por el lado. Parecía que ya se le habían subido un poco los tragos, tanto que en contadas ocasiones intentó ligarse a Ymir.

—Mira que, si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima, te parto en dos. —Dijo la pecosa muy molesta, luego de que Reiner la tomara de la mano tratando de invitarla a bailar.

—Deja de ser tan amargada, fea. —alegó Connie de manera graciosa.

Reiner volvió a apoyarse sobre la barra con cara de aburrido. Ninguna le daba bola, menos la que realmente le gustaba y, por si fuera poco, Sasha lo había advertido de que debía dejar en paz la Historia mientras ella trabajaba.

—Imagino que no querrás volver nunca —le tonteó la rubia —pareces un niño a quien su mamá olvidó recoger.

—Las personas en mi ciudad son menos independientes. Normalmente, si entras con un amigo aun bar, sales con cinco más. Aquí no es así.

—Pues eso es mentira —Dijo ella tomando dos de las jarras que acababa de poner Jean sobre la barra. Una se la dio a Reiner y las chocó brindando. —saldrás de aquí con una amiga. —se la bebió de una sola vez, él la miraba bastante absorto, luego ella desapareció de su vista.

Cuando Jean volvió, vio la jarra vacía que había dejado Historia y luego miro a Reiner. —Esas no eran para ti. —se cruzó de brazos, Reiner entonó una _M_ larga. No supo que responder. —Gracias por hacerme la vida más difícil amigo — dijo jean y se fue a traer más jarras llenas alzando quejas.

Siete y treinta de la noche, Connie anunciaba nuevamente a la rubia con el nombre de Christa. Esta segunda vez, cantó una canción un poco melancólica, hablaba de tener una vida desordenada, ir a fiestas y beber todo el tiempo.

La mirada de Reiner siempre estuvo puesta sobre ella, y eventualmente la de ella sobre él. Ese día fue diferente, por supuesto que lo fue, ese día Historia se esmeró por lucirse sobre la tarima. ¿pero por qué?

. .

— ¿Listo para irnos?

— Si...seguro. — Reiner se rascó la nuca, se le notaba bastante mareado. él estaba con ella en la zona de empleados porque la señorita lo había llamado de la manera más extraña, Reiner llego ahí esperanzado, creyendo que tendría un momento a solas con Historia, pero no fue así.

— Ahora que me acompañaras a casa, quiero que me ayudes a llevar esto. —arrastró la enorme bolsa llena de manteles navideños. —por favor. — pestañeo con ternura.

El rubio suspiro decepcionado. —Claro, lo que quieras.

—Llamaré un taxi— Historia tecleo en su celular. Luego se puso su gabán marrón y ambos salieron, Reiner cargando la pesada bolsa. En el camino la muchacha se despidió de cada uno de sus compañeros.

— Genial, ya lo volviste tu esclavo. Buena esa — le susurró Sasha dándole un abrazo de despedida.

Juntos salieron y esperaron por la llegada del taxi que no demoró mucho. Ocuparon el asiento de atrás con la enorme bolsa en medio de ellos.

— ¿hace cuánto conoces a Bertholdt? — preguntó Historia.

Reiner entre su leve ebriedad trató de recordar. — desde la primaria, tendríamos entr años.

En ese entonces el móvil de la rubia sonó anunciando una llamada entrante de su novio.

— Hola cielo. ¿Cómo estás? — fue lo primero que dijo. Cuando Reiner la escuchó hablar, dedujo que se trataba de Bertholdt. Intentó no poner atención a la melosa conversación y prefirió mirar a la ventana haciéndose su propio tour en la ciudad Rose. La charla de teléfono duró todo el camino.

—le dije a Bertholdt que estabas conmigo, así que te esperará en su apartamento.

—Está bien.

Cuando salieron del auto, Reiner tomo el enorme empaque e Historia se adelantó para abrir la puerta de su casa, a pocos pasos de esta ella frenó en seco. Pudo ver que el auto se su madre estaba en el garaje.

— ¿te pasa algo? —quiso saber él. Y ella negó con nerviosismo. Saco las llaves de su bolso, las manos empezaron a temblarle y tuvo problemas para desbloquear la cerradura.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —sugirió Reiner y ella volvió a negar con su cabeza. En ese entonces la puerta se abrió, pero no por causa se Historia, si no por quien estaba dentro de la casa. Era ella, su madre. Alma Lenz.

— Hola madre.

—Llegaste...— la mujer la miro, luego paso a Reiner y alzo una ceja. El muchacho dio un respingo.

— B-buenas Noches — él saludó. Pero fue ignorado, la mujer dio la vuelta y se adentró en la casa.

Historia la siguió en silencio y Reiner hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

— Trabajando.

— Me refiero ayer en la noche. ¿Dónde estabas?

— Pasé la noche con mis amigas.

Alma entro a la cocina y fue hasta la nevera, de ahí sacó una botella y de otro cajón saco unas copas. Sirvió el líquido ahí. Y antes de servir en otra copa fijo su mirada en Reiner. —¿Quieres? — levanto la botella transparente que decía Absolut vodka. Pero él muy amablemente le rechazó.

Historia supuso que no había más por hablar con su madre, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de ella la detuvo.

— ¿Es tu nuevo novio? — tanto Historia como Reiner se miraron. Pero antes de poder decir que no, Alma volvió a hablar.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿no niña? —se burló, se movió de su lugar llegando hasta Reiner. —¿vas a embarazar a mi hija y luego a desaparecer?

El rubio abrió aún más sus ojazos color ámbar, tragó saliva repetidas veces queriendo escupir un No.

— ¡Basta mamá! ¡Solo dices incoherencias! — dijo muy molesta Historia. Pero Alma solo la ignoró.

— Ella no vale la pena —decía Alma peinándole algunos mechones de cabello a Reiner. —Eres muy guapo, lo único que ella hace es absorberte la vida, te arruina y te hunde en la miseria. —Si Reiner estaba mareado, ahora lo estaría más por la mezcla de perfume y alcohol que emanaba esa mujer. —Pero, si te la llevas de aquí — bebió de su copa y continuó. —me harías un favor.

Historia destiló odio y dolor con su mirada, se marchó de ahí para no seguir oyendo a su madre; como método de huida, Reiner fue tras ella. Subió a trote las escaleras, la vio entrar y salir de una habitación con desesperación pronunciando _lo haré_ una y otra vez. Reiner se acercó poco a poco, ella salió de lo que parecía el cuarto de baño, sus manos sostenían varios frascos pequeños y de color blanco. Se le veía con la vista perdida y desbordando lágrimas. Volvió a meterse en la habitación, Reiner se apresuró a seguirla y cuando entró la vio sentada en su cama abriendo con desesperación el frasco.

— Ya no quiero vivir más. — dijo ella sin percatarse de que él estaba allí. Él prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella, la tomó de las muñecas e hizo que se cayeran todas las píldoras de los frascos.

—¿Q-Que haces? — preguntó muy asustado, ella rompió en llanto y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, a Reiner solo se le ocurrió arrodillarse también para quedar a la altura de ella, la abrazó, lo hizo tan fuerte como pudo. —nada de lo que dijo esa bruja es cierto.

— Yo no debí nacer. —dijo ella entre sollozos.

— Vamos, no digas eso. Hay personas que te quieren, como Bertholdt, personas que te aprecian, como tus compañeros del trabajo, — el rubio buscó las palabras más adecuadas para consolarla, esa bastante difícil controlar la situación cuando los nervios lo estaban volcando por dentro y fuera de eso tampoco es que conociera muy bien a la chica. —Escucha — el levantó el mentón de la rubia y le habló al oído. — Eres una mujer muy bella y demasiado joven para terminar así, piensa en lo mucho que te falta por vivir. Morir no es la única salida. Y la basura que dice tu... esa mujer. Es solo eso, basura.

Ella volvió a hundirse sobre el pecho de Reiner, parecía que no quería moverse de ahí. Se mantuvieron así por largo tiempo, en medio de la tenue luz que emitía una pequeña lampara. Historia logró pasar de los sollozos a solo inspiraciones profundas.

—Te sientes mejor? — Reiner rompió el silencio. Ella al fin levantó la cabeza y soltó una risita entrecortada, con el dorso de sus manos limpió su rostro. —ensucié tu chaqueta, que asco —Reiner se alivió al oírla, cuando se incorporó, le tendió la mano a la rubia para que ella también se levantara.

— Toma lo que necesites, iremos con Bertholdt. — ella aceptó y fue a tomar ropa al azar de sus gavetas. La introdujo sin cuidado en un bolso grande. Mientras tanto Reiner se quedó de pie y observo la habitación de la chica, no era muy femenina como siempre imaginó la habitación de las mujeres, de hecho, podría decir que estaba más desordenada que la de él. Revistas en el suelo, latas de soda reunidas sobre la cómoda y al costado había un cenicero sin vaciar; en un rincón todos los bra y panties que seguramente ya había usado. Apartó la vista de ahí sonrojado. Pares de zapatos por todo el suelo, las paredes desgastadas tenían incontables afiches de bandas, pero predominaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello lacio, largo y nariz respingada. _Shades of cool_ leyó en uno de los afiches. En otros se le veía a la misma mujer vistiendo al estilo de una entremezcla retro y vintage.

— Reiner, ¿podrías por favor salir? Voy a cambiarme.

—Si, por supuesto. — él hizo lo debido y la espero afuera. Como un guardián al lado de la puerta.

Historia tiró su traje de trabajo al suelo, en el bolso había guardado otro para el siguiente día. Buscó algo sencillo que ponerse, un short de tiro alto, unas medias que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, un sweater de lana y unos converse fueron suficientes.

— Vámonos —dijo ella al salir de la habitación. Los dos salieron de la casa, a ella poco le importó si su madre se daba cuenta. Pararon un taxi. Reiner se subió por un extremo e Historia por el otro, ella se quedó bastante cerca a la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando por la ventana, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. El rubio sopesó la idea de volverla a abrazar, pero la descartó por completo. Quizás ella quería tener un instante sola.

— Es más débil el hombre que hace llorar a una mujer. — dijo el conductor llamando la atención de Reiner. Él rubio bajo la mirada entre avergonzado y molesto. —Si fuera su novio, no la haría llorar nunca. —dijo entre dientes, sin embargo, tanto Historia como el hombre lo escucharon, ella lo miro con ternura, pero esto duró poco y volvió su vista a la ventana.

—Tampoco me llevo bien con mi padre, —empezó a contar Reiner, atrayendo la atención de la rubia —nunca fui planeado, soy el resultado de una de las muchas aventurillas de mi padre, cuando supo que mi madre estaba embarazada, la rechazó junto conmigo. No solo la odia a ella por haberle quitado su libertad, también a mí. Aun así, tenemos un distante contacto. — ella lo miraba con atención, eso le dio a entender que estaba escuchándolo y que estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. —después de muchos años intentó ser un buen padre. Cuando cumplí quince años me dio trabajo en el restaurante donde trabaja. Trabajo como cajero, Pero… de igual manera me trata como basura.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí Reiner?

—Es el único lugar donde gano lo suficiente para costearme la universidad y ayudar a mi madre. Si no fuera por las propinas, hace rato… —el suspiró. —Así que te entiendo completamente, entiendo lo que es tener un familiar problemático.

Historia se apartó del rincón donde estaba encogida y deshizo el espacio que había entre ellos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla —Gracias por detener mi berrinche.

—No te acerques tanto, tengo aliento fermentado. —Dijo Reiner apartando su cara, cubriendo su boca con toda vergüenza. Pero ella le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le hizo acercar tanto como para que sus labios apenas se rozaran con los de él. Al instante Reiner la rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que sus bocas se unieran, ninguno pensó en nada mas que hacer que ese contacto fuera fiero y sensual.

—Hey muchachos, ¿se quedan aquí? —pregunto el conductor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¡Oigan muchachitos! — alzó la voz.

—Oh! Si, si… —Reiner se separó de Historia y busco dinero entre sus bolsillos para pagarle al hombre, no se percató de pedir el cambio antes de salir con la rubia. Había un silencio mutuo, caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio donde residía Bertholdt; fueron anunciados por el portero y tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso.

Nueve y diez de la noche, apartamento 508.

—¡Hola Reiner! —Saludo muy animado Bertholdt —¿Cómo te fue sin mí? —Reiner sonrió a medias y le respondió lo normal — Bien. —Tras él venía Historia cabizbaja, cuando levanto la mirada para saludar a su novio, él notó su rostro afligido, se dio cuenta que ella había estado llorando.

—¡Historia! cielo. ¿Qué pasa? —la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Ya sabes… mi madre. —respondió ella y huyó de los brazos del pelinegro para sentarse en el sofá. Bertholdt buscó a Reiner en la cocina, el rubio al parecer buscaba un vaso para beber agua.

—Reiner, ¿sabes qué pasó con Historia? —preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

—Su madre le dijo un montón de injurias, esa mujer estaba ebria.

Bertholdt suspiró, —No me sorprende, Alma siempre ha sido detestable con ella. Le he dicho mil veces que venga a vivir conmigo, pero no quiere.

—Quizás ella no está lista, además ustedes solo llevan poco tiempo…—Reiner cerró la boca y pensó antes de decir algo indebido. —Me refiero a que deben darle mas tiempo a la relación.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo. —tienes razón, es mejor que tome sus decisiones cuando esté segura. —Bertholdt volvió a suspirar —Rayos y yo que quería salir contigo y con ella, para divertirnos un poco esta noche. En ese estado lo más probable es que me diga que no.

—Trata de convencerla. —sugirió Reiner. Bertholdt asintió y fue hasta ella para persuadirla. Cuando estuvo solo, el rubio se apoyo sobre el mesón y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos dentro del taxi, se sentía como el traidor más grande del mundo y al tiempo deseaba volver a besar a Historia, ese momento no le fue suficiente, quería más. ¿acaso así era como se sentían los adictos?

Reiner con su vaso nuevamente lleno, volvió a la sala para saber si su amigo la había convencido de salir con ellos, pero se estrujó por dentro al ver como la besaba Bertholdt. ¿Cómo es que sentía celos por una chica que no era _suya_? Al verlo ahí de pie, Historia apartó a su novio y se levantó de golpe.

—Iré, pero primero me arreglaré —Historia tomó sus cosméticos y se encerró lo más rápido posible en el baño. Los botó al suelo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. —Esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

Buenoo~~

Espero les haya gustado y gracias infinitas por leer. también quiero agradecer a Sofia Smith, por la ayuda. Si lees esto Sofi, ya sabes porque. mil mil gracias linda.

nos olemos (?) en el próximo cap. 7u7


End file.
